Norul
Originally a Master SergeantMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae in charge of training the Capan recruits to the Grey Swords, Norul became a captain under Shield Anvil Itkovian.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.549 She was described as a grizzled woman with grey eyes, iron-streaked hair, and large scarred hands.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.592Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.668Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.732 Two Malazan Sister marines described her as an Elin lass with a "nice sway to the hips", but a hard face and eyes full of hurt.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.728 In Memories of Ice Norul was with the Grey Swords during the Pannion Domin's Siege of Capustan. She was left behind with the Eleventh Mane of Grey Sword recruits when Mortal Sword Brukhalian and his soldiers were led into an ambush by the traitorous Rath'Fener. Afterwards, Itkovian promoted her to captain and she arranged the recruits into formation for the Shield Anvil's attack on Jelarkan's Palace. After successfully driving out Anaster and his Tenescowri, Itkovian marched his forces to the Thrall to confront their order's betrayer. The Shield Anvil ordered Norul to seize Rath'Fener and she held him down as Itkovian invoked Fener's Reve and cut off the priest's hands as punishment for his crimes.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17 The Grey Swords were all but destroyed by the battle. Only 112 remained and those were largely recruits.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.585 Norul became Shield Anvil of the Grey Swords after Itkovian realised a new Reve must be fashioned and passed the mantle to her. With Fener's fall, the order swore themselves to Togg and Fanderay, becoming the Grey Swords of the Wolf's Reve.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.666-669 She then asked Silverfox to free the T'lan Ay, as children of the wolf-gods, but Silverfox refused saying that she would only consider the request if it came from Togg and Fanderay themselves.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.730 Norul took her place among the leaders of the alliance against the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.702 She recruited from the defeated Tenescowri to fill the Grey Sword ranks and accompanied Caladan Brood's army south to Coral. She took personal charge of the Tenescowri's captured leader, Anaster, taking his pain upon herself and leaving him a broken shell who rode alongside her.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.794 Although she professed not to hold the same dread comportment as her predecessor, Itkovian soon recognised the remote, uncompromising, and self-contained Shield Anvil hardness in her mien.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.732Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.830 At the Battle of Black Coral, she and her Grey Swords rode ahead of Brood's forces to assist Whiskeyjack and Dujek Onearm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.898 She volunteered to lead her forces in a likely suicidal charge on the Pannion Domin's undead K'ell Hunters along with Gruntle and his Trake's Legion. Although vastly outpowered, the Grey Swords harried the K'Chain Che'Malle with barbed lances and lassos.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.920-923 After the battle, Norul presided over the entombment of Itkovian.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.983 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Swords Category:Humans Category:Shield Anvils Category:Genabackans Category:Captains Category:Master Sergeants